Fighter from another world
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Fang Iggy Gazzy Nudge and Angel were orphaned as childrin and came together to survive. Now after 7 years they have a house and pay taxes. But when a ship lands near there house there lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Did Tess dump you yet?"a little blond-haired boy ran up to a strawberry blond.

"She left when she meet Fang. He scared the crap out of her,"Iggy hung his head.

"Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? He's like the most popular guy in school!"Gazzy shouted.

Suddenly they froze. It felt like they were being watched. There was a presence behind them.

"Is that?"

"Yes."they screamed as Fangs voice appeared behind them.

"H-Hi Fang! You scared us!"they laughed nervously.

"I don't have a girlfriend because I havent found the right girl. I want someone like this,"he held up a picture of a slim girl. She had long wavy hair to her mid back. Her hair and eyes were a light shade of caramel brown.

"Wow! That looks great! Could you draw me one?"Iggy asked looking at the picture.

He shrugged and walked away. Iggy and Gazzy followed him. The all lived together because they were orphaned. They had no _real_ name but they made the best of it. They all did various jobs around their community. Fang was a repairmen somewhat. He helped women whom couldn't put up lights for christmas. Clean their pipes and help them with anything else.

Iggy, though partially blind, helped special ed children. He also mowed lawns racked leaves and helped with yard work. Gazzy helped babysit the neighborhood children and helped the women cook. He also made some aarron runs. Like get groceries. He also walked dogs and pet sat. Though Fang was the best with animals.

All together they had enough to buy a small house. They had lived there for 2 years so far. They had enough money for whatever they needed. They were tighter than real brothers. But they also had a sister.

Fang and Iggy were 17. Gazzy was 11 and the girl, Angel, was 9. She was to young to help them with the money and stuff so she just helped clean the house.

Fang sighed watching the night sky. How did they ever end up like this? How had they gone from poor rats to middle class children who pay taxes? It was a wonder that the child services people hadn't found out yet. Well the preset had said he was there legal guardian.

Suddenly a shooting star caught his eye. This star was a little too close to earth. Shouldnt it have burned up by now? It shouldnt be the size of a large lake. It crashed not to far from their home.

Fang grabbed his jacket and ran to his motorcycle. He went to the crash site.

"Back foul beast!"a femail yelled.

"Maximum we can't fight them all! Theres too many!"another yelled.

"Ah! Max!"a boy yelled.

"Ari!"the girl screamed. Fang had run down into the creator and saw 3 people in battle armor. There was one whereing a helmet fighting the things attacking him. They looked like werewolves!

"Max!"Fangs attention turned to a pin straight black-haired girl. She had hazel eyes and was shorter than the one wearing the helmet.

The man struck down the wolf that had a little boy under its arm. The boy got up and ran to the black-haired girl. Where they a family?

One of the wolves howled and ran into a ship they had. The others followed him. The man in the helmet went to the others. Fang went down to them. The one in the helmet was the first to notice. He turned and aimed the sword at him.

"Calm down I just want to help,"the man eyed him and put his sword away. The black-haired girl had a cut on her leg so the man picked her up. The little boy stood with them. Fang took them to his house to try to help the girls leg.

They got there as Angel burst out yelling Fangs name.

"Guys he's back!"she yelled. Fang didn't say anything just went in and got the first aid kit. The black-haired girl was set down as Fang began to bandage her leg.

"Thank you, my name is Ella second princess of the gold world. This is Ari, he is my little brother as well as the only prince and that was -"

"Ella be quite you don't have to thank him,"a female came in. When did she get here? Wasnt there only 3 people?

"I think we can trust him. Anyway this is Max, shes the first princess,"Fang looked up from his job and his eyes widened. This was a mirror image of the picture he drew. Carmel eyes and hair that went to her mid back.

"Wait Max? You're the guy in the helmet?"he asked.

"Yes, I am Maximum Martinez. We are from the golden world. We are just like you except we have wings,"a pair of eagle like wings were spread open. Ella had velvet ones and Ari had light red.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off and she punched it so hard it broke. Everyone stared at her.

"You have to teach me that!"Iggy yelled.

"Me too!"Gaz agreed.

Fang sighed,'We might need a new house by the end of this,'he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok let me get me this straight, your from a different world?"

"Yes."

"There are wolf like people chasing you?"

"Mmmmm."

"Your princesses and a prince?"

"Yup."

"Why did you land here? Why didn't you turn around? Go back home I mean,"Iggy watched as their faces fell.

"King Jeb programmed it and broke the controls. We couldn't turn around,"Ella had tears in her eyes. Max stood and gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Ella that is enough! We can't go back till we get a new ship or fix that one. Father sent us here so we could be safe but that damn ship followed!"Max started gripping the hilt tighter.

"Fang can't we help them?"Angel looked at him pleadingly.

Fang sighed, this was going to be hard. 3 new people to feed. Enroll in school keep track of. But hell these guys were just like them. Orphaned.

"Fine."Angel fist pumped Iggy and Gaz grinned and Nudge was looking them up and down. Ella and Ari got an approved look but Max did not. Her chest armor made her look like a male. Covering her women parts. As were the protective leg plates.

"We really need to go shopping. Fang the key and card,"Nudge demanded.

Fang turned and handed Iggy the keys and credit card. Ig sighed and went with the girls to the car. Gaz slipped to his room, sure he liked Nudge but he hated shopping. As did Fang but Gaz probably needed to work and the new 'project' A.K.A. bomb blue prints.

Yes Gaz and Ig loved bombs. It had become there hobby. Nudge loved to shop talk and fashionista about clothes. Angel had loved to play 'guess what I'm thinking now' because she always knew what they were thinking. Fang had taken the emo look and 'strong and silant' thing.

~~~At the store~~~

"Can I go look at the new alarm clocks? Max kinda broke mine,"Iggy asked.

"Fine,"Nudge released him."Now you guy need new clothes to fit in!"Nudge first took them to the child section. Ari looked ant the graphic t's confused. What were those things? A robot a turtle an S in a triangle type thing.

"What are these?"

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles, transformers, super man? You don't know these people?"Ari shook his head. Nudge sighed, deciding that shirts with pictures were out of the question. She decided and 2 black jeans 1 blue jean and 2 holey jeans. He also got 2 red shirts 1 purple 3 orange 1 green and a graphic t of a sword.

Then it was Ellas turn. She got 3 blue jeans, most of which have sparkles, 1 holey pair and 2 black, also sparkles. She had 2 pink lacy sexy shirts 3 tank tops 4 camisas a black criss cross back and 2 dresses. Plus a hole bunch of make-up.

Last was Max. She refused to buy and clothes. Well any clothes out of the women section. So they went to the male section. Max got 2 blue baggy shirts 3 black shirts and 1 dark purple tight shirt. Then she got 5 pair of blue jeans. One had butterfly on the back the others were plain.

Iggy got a new alarm clock.

Max got black shoes Ella got pink and white and Ari got a dark blue.

Max noticed something on the way home. Out of the little reflecting mirror Iggy kept watching Ella. Did he like her? She was going to find out. When they had got 'home' Max pulled Iggy aside.

"Iggy do you like Ella?"he blushed.

"O-Of course not! I mean she's a princess and I'm a peasant! Well kinda plus we come from 2 different worlds. She has to go back some day,"he sighed.

"Will you not come with us?"Max questioned.

"Huh?"

"I wanted you to come back with us so my father,maybe, could knight you all for saving me,"she explained."Knights or anyone we think worthy is allowed to marry the princess. We do care about the happiness of our people so kep that in mind,"she walked away.

Fang was staring at Max when she came in. She look more more girly. Was that really the same Max?

"What is the staring at?"she spat at him. Yup same Max.

Suddenly a growling interrupted them. Max grabbed her sword that was leaned against the wall and ran outside. There was a pack of wolves prowling in the dark.

"Come forth cowards!"

"Max, Max, Max the blood shed can end if you just agree to marry me,"A tall blond-haired blue-eyed man came out of the shadows.

"Dylan! You started this war!"she screached.

"And you can end it just promise to be mine,"he held out his hand.

"Never! I'll never be yours!"Dylan frowned.

"Your making a mistake, Max, you should just come with me,"he tried again.

"No."

"Fine have it your way. Attack,"he commanded turning and leaving.

The wolves circled around he and suddenly Fang ran out.

"What are you doing here!"

"Helping!"

"I can take care of myself!"

Suddenly the wolves jumped. One bit Max's arm accidentally clipping its teeth on her armor. Max knew they were out numbered. Backing away from the wolves she grabbed Fangs collar and kissed him.

"Fight,"then everything went blank.

Fang woke that morning with a splitting head ache. The only thing that got him up was the smell of bacon. Shuffling groggly into the kitchen he looked around. Gazzy Angel Nudge Iggy Ella Ari and Max. What had happened last night? There was a fight, he knew that much, then a command a kiss and blank. What happened?

He shrugged if off stretching. Suddenly there were 4 gasps. Fang looked at them confused, until he felt the extensions on his back. Turning slightly he saw a pair of pitch black wings.

**Question how old do you think I am and what gender?**


	3. Chapter 3

Fang stood there and stared. Just looked at them in awe. How the fuck had he grown wings?! How come he didn't remember last night?

"Um guys?"he asked.

"Finally! Look who's up! Seriously who sleeps for 24 hours and then gets up. Growing wings and fighting does not make you pass out for that long,"Max shook her head ashamed."You need more training."

"What? Fighting? Growing wings? What the hell?!"he looked at her for an answer.

"Yes, when I kissed you, you became like my familiar. Since familiars are typically animals you grew wings. When I order you to do something you have to do it. No matter what. Like if I say strip you-"

Fang started taking off his shirt."Hey! Hey!"he shouted mad. Max looked at him and practically drooling over him. His body was a nice bronze color and he was lean and muscular. There was little to no hair only a slim hair trail going into his pants...Whitch he was taking off!

"Stop! Stop!"he stopped and sighed thankfully. No one would have to see him wearing black and red flame boxers.

"Can I get my clothes on now?"he mumbled.

"Yes!"they all shouted. Fang sighed gaining control of his body and putting his clothes back on.

"Thank god today is colobus day. I don't think I could stand it if I had to go to school now,"Nudge chattered.(Yes long story. I forgot her. Sorry.)"Can we learn to fight to? Or are you and Fang going to have a 'privet secion'?Oh can we go with you? That would be so much fun! Then we can fight all together! Side by side fighting wolves and saving Maxs planet! Maybe-"a peace of pancake was shoved into her mouth.

"No this is Max and Fangs training. You can't go watching them. Besides you have chores and baby sitting to get ready for. will be hear around 6 and will pick up the twins around 9. Dont worry well help you,"Iggy lectured.

"Oh thank you MOM I'm so glad your here to help,"she rolled her eyes.

"No problem dear. And don't forget your jacket its cold outside. You'll need a hat and glove,"he said in a womanly voice.

"Oh god make it stop!"Nudge yelled.

"Now you know how we feel,"Angel mumbled.

"Lets go train,"Max dragged Fang outside. She showed him how to swing a sword. What stances were best and when was the best time to strike. By the time they were done Fang was sweating and Max had barely broke a sweat.

"Hello is anyone home?"a sweet voice called. There was a women, about 5:9 with long blond hair. She had brown eyes and 2 children holding her hand.

"Oh hello how are you today?"Iggy answered the door.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you for watching the kids for me on such short notice,"she pushed the 2 kids towards the door."I'll be back to pick you up at 9. Ok?"she told the children and left.

Suddenly the kids broke out crying. Nudge and Iggy started panicking. They had never had to deal with this so soon before. They usually had time to plan first.

"Enough! This is not how you act with your mother and you will not act like this with us,"Max had come out of the woods. The kids fell silant."Good now would you like a sword lession?"she held out 2 wood swords. There eyes gleamed and they grabbed the swords playfully."Now if your going to attack an apponant..."her voice trailed off as they walked into the woods.

"Well she has a way with kids,"Iggy commented. Then a foul smell hit him."Gah! Fang you need a bath!"

Fang frowned and looked at himself. Did he really smell that bad? He shrugged and went to take a shower.

"Ill go make dinner for them for when they get back,"he and Nudge went to go make dinner.

It was 7:30 when they got home. Fang was out of the shower and drying off when Max anciently walked in.

"F-Fang."

"M-Max."they blushed and Max stepped out and closed the door.

"Come on let's get you freshened up somewhere else,"Max took them to another shower where they got washed off. Then Max took a good look at them. One, a girl looked like her mother. Blond hair and light brown eyes. The other, a boy, had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"So what are your names?"she asked.

"I'm Jane!"

"I'm Daniel."

"Well I'm Max."they smiled."Now lets go eat."

After dinner they settled down for a movie. It was _Alvan and the chipmunks meet the wolf man. _Max sat next to Fang with the kids between them. Angel Nudge and Gazzy were all on Fangs side. Ari and Ella were on Maxs side. And Iggy was on the floor.

By 9:07 came to pick up the kids. Fang and Max each carried a child out.

"You look like a beautiful couple,"they blushed.

"No were not a-"

"No need to explain dear. I know what young love is like. I hope the kids didn't cause too much trouble. Well good-bye,"she left.

"Yeah let's go inside,"they nodded. When they back in they noticed everyone else asleep.

"Time to carry them?"

"Yup,"they sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Max and Fang plopped down on the couch. They had just carried everyone up stairs. Angel Gaz and Nudge were light enough but Iggy was like a sack of bricks! It took both of them to carry him up stairs.

"Want to watch a movie?"Fang asked.

"Sure which one?"he got up and looked around.

"How about Nightmare on Elm Street?"he held up the box.

"I've never heard of that but sure I'll watch with you,"she sat on the couch.

"Your english is better. You could probably start school soon,"he commented.

"What is school?"she asked.

"It's when you go to a place and learn things,"he explained putting in the movie.

"Here come sit with me,"she patted the cushion next to her. He smirked going to sit next to her.

As they watched the movie Max had inched closer to Fang till she was snuggled into his side. This move was horrific! How could a man plague someones dreams! Though gradually she began to drift off to sleep. Fang hadn't noticed until he went to move but Max had latched on to his arm not letting go.

He decided to screw it and stay with her. He slipped his arm out of her grip wrapping it around her and pulling her close.

"Night Max,"he whispered.

Fang woke to snickers and cameras going off. He looked up to see Nudge taking pictures and Gaz and Ang sitting at the table pointing and snickering. Iggy had a grin and Ella, who stood next to him, also had a smile. Ari was reading a book.

Fang looked at them and notice his black wings were wrapped around her and she was barred in his chest. He glared at all of them, making them either turn away or stop laughing. He carefully pulled in his wings and slipped out from under her.

Max, unknown to them, was awake and liked Fang pressed to her. And so she had stayed that way not caring if anyone had seen, but Fang must have cared. Not 20 minutes later did Max get up. She looked around Fang couldn't make eye contact and the others smiled.

"Fang, were learning how to fly today so get a good breakfast you'll need it,"she told him. He sighed, training for him was hard but he'd get the hang of it soon.

As they finished breakfast Fang noticed Max kept her eyes on him. Was she mad about something? Had he done something wrong? Was it because he had slept with her last night? What ever it was he was going to apologise.

Once breakfast was done they went outside. Before he could say anything Max spoke.

"Pull your wings out and flap!"and he did so. He got to hover off the ground before he had to stop to regain his breath. As he practiced more he started getting the hang of it. Flying off the ground and higher than the trees before having to land.

"Alright time to go in Fang!"Max called. Fang decided he was going to apologise now before he didn't have another chance.

"Max Im-"

She turned and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise before she pulled away.

"Dont let the others get to you,"she said before leaving.

Fang stood there stunned before following her. He wanted to know what she ment but couldn't seem to find her so he went back to the house to wait for her. Though Max was closer than he thought. She had went behind a tree so he couldn't see her. When she heard him leave she cursed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do that! He probably has a person he likes. Stupid, stupid, stupid,"she rested her head against the tree.

"Oh Max come out I know your here,"Dylan's voice rang out.

"Shit! Fang if you can hear me get your ass over here, now!"Max whispered.

Fang suddenly froze. Something wasnt right. His body moved on its own as he grabbed Maxs sword and left the house. Not even the calls of his friends could stop him. He walked into the woods were he had lost Max in the first place.

"Max! Max were are you,"Fang called looking for her.

"Fang!"Max screamed. Fang ran to were her voice was. She was being cornered by 3 wolves.

"Max!"Fang shouted. A scene of protection settled over him.

"Fight Fang! Fight!"Fang felt his wings extend and something was morphed onto his body. He realised that armor had appeared on his body. The wolves turned to fight him, knowing he was the biggest threat. Fang lifted his sword and struck them down as they tried to attack him.

"Max are you ok?"Fang went to her as the last one laid on the floor bleeding.

"Heh, heh, heh, you got here just in time,"Maxs eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Fang noticed a gash in her side. The gash was bleeding heavily. Horrific realisation settled over him. They had got her and he wasnt there. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off.

Everyone was waiting on the porch when they saw the. They started to freak out not knowing who the man in the armor was.

"Get the first aid kit. Now!"Fang yelled. Iggy ran in and grabbed the kit as Angel put a towel on the couch for Max. Fang quickly disinfected her wounds and pressed the towel to her to stop the bleeding. It worked long enough for him to put bandages on her. Tight enough so there was no more blood but not enough to hurt her.

Fang had stayed with Max all that night. There had been a drug dealer in their school and there had been a big investigation so school was out till they found the culprit. So he didn't have to worry about school.

Through out the night Fang noticed the color returned to her face and she looked better. But he still couldn't get it out of his head. A little voice kept saying this was his fault. That if he hadn't left then this wouldn't have happened. And no matter how hard he tried he knew the voice was right. He had screwed up thinking she was safely at the house.

"Max I promise I will never leave you alone again,"he vowed. Ella smirked watching them. They hadn't realised it yet but she knew what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Max came too not long before dawn. Fang was laying by her. She looked around noticing she was on the coutch. Then everything hit her. The fight the kiss the cutting everything. She sat up making her side throb as she hissed in pain.

Fang woke to the hiss and turned around. Max was trying to sit up only to flop back down. He made a small smile and leaned over her.

"You ok? You passed out after the fight,"he looked away knowing it had been his fault.

"I know and Im sorry to have put you through that. I shouldnt have beem stupid like that,"Fang frowned.

"You werent stupid I shouldnt have left you. I-"

"Enough! This was not you fault! I was being a- OW!"she hissed grabbing her side.

A scraping at the door made them jump. Was it an Eraser? Fang stood up and went to the door. When he opened it there was a little black dog. He looked up at Fang before running into the house.

"Total? What are you doing here?"Max turned her head to see him.

"Well if you wouldnt get in so much trouble I could be with my pups more often. Really now Im a royal adviser not a royal baby sitter! What happened? I came home and you were gone. Your parents are worried. You have to fight the Erasers not run from them! Wheres the ship we'll get on and go home so you can-"

"Broken."

"What?"

"The ship, its broken. It broke when we crashed."

"How the hell di-"

"Ohmigosh a puppy! Max can we keep him can we keep him please?! Please Fang? Please? Can we call him skamp? Oh Spike! Or Cupcake. Oh lets call his Pumpkin! I love you Pumpkin. Whos a good boy? Whos a good boy? Your a good boy, yes you are! Is Pumpkin hungry? Is he? Is he? I bet he is! Come on Ill get you some food. I bet we have some bacon left from the other day. Do you like bacon? I think you like bacon. Everyone likes bacon. Iggy makes the greatest bacon ever! I bet youll like if. I-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! God your just like Ella, but worse! Where is the second child and prince?"Total asked.

"Oh there up stairs. This is our little home. We've been staying here. This is Fang thats Nudge and-"

"A puppy! Gazzy look!"Angel was at the bottem of the stairs. She was closely followed by a sleepy Gaz.

"What is it Ang?"

"Look a puppy!"she pointed to him.

They ran down and started petting him. Ella and Iggy were the next to down.

"T-Total! When did you get here?"Ella asked suprised.

"A few-"

"He talks!"Gaz gasped.

"Whats all the camotion?"Ari came down."Total! What are you doing here?"

"Well Im here b-"

"Who wants-"

"Enough!"Fang shouted. Everyone went silant.

"Go on Total,"Max said after a minute.

"Im here to make sure your ok. Your parents sent me since no one is allowed to live the castle. If they do leave they will be put to death. You need to come home this instant. Crap your ship is broken. Have there been reports of big dogs around here? Have the Erasers found you?"he asked worried.

"They followed us here yes. They know were we are,"Max replied.

"Then we need to leave fast. The Embers are on there way. Dylans not here is he?"Max turned away."Hes here isnt he?"a nod."Shit! Well theyll talk to him. Besides Lissa has a crush on him. He'll have to listen then."

"You know he wont. Hes too concerned about marrying me,"Max sighed.

"Do you have a familier yet?"Total asked.

"Yes."

"Good as long as you dont yo- what?"he froze.

"I do,"she repeated.

"Who?"

"Fang."

"Not good."

"Why?"

"Because if you have a familier you have to ma-"

Max grabbed his snout,"Questions?"

"Whats an Ember?"Angel asked.

"There people with red hair. There called Embers because of there power to make and use fire,"Total explained.

"Oh, Total this is Fang,"Max pointed at the man in black."Nudge,"the tallest femail."Angle and Gazzy,"the two blonds."And Iggy,"the strawberry blonde.

"Hello I am Total from the Golden world. Im the royal adviser. It is time for Max Ella and Ari to go home,"Total sat in front of them.

"We have a problem,"Max spoke up.

"What now!"he turned to her.

"Fang has wings,"silance.

"Well have to take them all with us once the ship is repared,"Total decided.

"Oh fine but itll take at least six weeks maybe more,"Total started doing conculations in his head.

"Ill start working on it. I dont think the Gov't found it yet so we still have time,"Fang inturupted.

"Fang you dont have to the others will be here and they can help wi-"

"Max you told me before not to let others get to me so Im taking your advice. After Iggy makes breakfast Ill start working on it. Your probably tired of sleeping on the coutch with me anyway,"everyone had inched away and stared doing there own thing.

"Your wrong Fang,"Max whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Fang went to go fix Max's ship. He mostly got it fixed. Except for the control pad. King Jeb had really done a # on that. He would have to put a new sheet of glass on it so they could actually see any buttons. But in all truth he didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay there with them together.

"I guess that's a stupid thought though,"he mumbled."She has her own life and everything. I'm just another dot on the radar. She doesnt even notice me probably. Shell go back to her own thing when she's done and forget all about us,"he took a deep breath. That's the most he had ever said. Even in private.

"Fang? Hey Fang!"Ellas voice made him stop working. He turned to look out the window. Ella was standing there in a snow-white dress.

"Oh hey, come on up,"he invited. Ella walked up the stairs to see a partially remodeled ship. There was a new set.

"Whys there a new set?"she asked.

"Well there was one to many people and not enough seats. I just evened it out,"he told her.

"Oh, that was smart,"Ella smiled. They stood in silence untill Ella spoke again."Max really likes you," Fang choked on air.

"What?"

"Max, she likes you. She wants to stay here with you forever, but she doesnt want you hurt. Or anyone to be hurt. Nudge Gaz Angel Ig and you. She knows you're not of her kind but she loves you. And she's the one who put me and Ig together. She knows what it means to love."Ella told him.

"Really? And what does love mean?"he asked not looking at her. He was removing the glass to the control pad. To make sure none of the controls were broken.

"It means sacrifice. Heart ache, pain, fear, and suffering. But it also means happiness, laughter, smiles, and most of all being with the one you love. Fang, she loves you and she's willing to do anything for you. Even leave and never see you again. Hell, she would marry Dylan just so you would be safe,"Fang stopped.

"I would kill Dylan, just for Max to be happy,"he admitted.

"That's love. Fang, trust me, ok? Just ask her about her feelings, ok? Trust me will you?"Fang nodded."Good, I'll see you soon. Also the Govt or whatever just said that they're looking at a crash landing in a town around here,"Ella told him.

"What the hell! Now the Govt after us? Well there is a good side to this. All we need is new glass for the control panel. Nothing seems to be broken. Well be leaving in 2 or 3 days,"Fang sighed. Why was the universe working against them?

"Ill see if Iggy would like to take me to the store to get some glass, ok?"Ella smiled walking away."Ill send Max over to see you ok?" Before Fang could speak, Ella ran to the house. Fang just shook his head. What could go wrong? Wait, no, take that back, a lot could go wrong.

"Fang? Ella said you wanted to see me,"Max's voice appeared behind him.

"Oh, um, yeah,"he blushed.

"Well?"she sounded impatient. Then there was a pause.

"The ships almost fixed,"he blurted out.

"Oh, ok,"Fang noticed the sad note in her voice. Then they were lost in silence.

"How do you feel about me?"he blurted out suddenly. Where the hell had that come from? She froze, why did he want to know that?

"I-I-um I-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I really like you though. And if you don't like me, I still want to be friends,"he turned to see Max staring at him.

"Oh Fang,"she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He froze. It didn't take long for him to respond though. Kissing back with equal passion. He placed a hand in the middle of her back. His hand slid down near her bottom but stopped before he got there. He would not pressure her but he would kiss her senseless.

When they pulled apart they looked deep into each others eyes. Max smiled.

"I do like you too Fang. And I'm glad you came to realise that,"he blushed a little.

"Actually, Ella told me. She went to go get some glass with Iggy,"he smiled. Ella was right. Thank god to that or he would have made the biggest idiot of himself.

"Stupid nosey sisters,"Max mumbled affectionately.

"Gotta give them credit though,"he grabbed her hand.

From the trees eyes filled with anger watched them. How could that weakling win Max over?! She could do so much better than him! He would kill Fang and show Max who was the strongest. Then she would choose him.(Yes because killing a girls lover always works :P)

Fang froze as a howl was heard through the woods. As he waited nothing happened. Werent the wolves going to attack? He grabbed Max and locked up the ship. He couldn't take any chances. Not this time. Though there was no scar on her the memory of her gash would always haunt him. He would not let her get hurt. Not again.

"Fang where are we going?"Max asked coming up next to him.

"Home,"Max rolled her eyes. Yup this was the Fang she knew. Touching yet quite. She had come to love this Fang and she hoped her people would too.


End file.
